A Moment in Time
by TwilightKitsune1-REBORN
Summary: They had always been together, how could a forbidden love for one another not have formed between them? Lucius races to find the two most important people in his life, in his world. The war is about to come to a close... R&R!


_**Summary:**_ They had always been together, how could a forbidden love for one another not have formed between them? Lucius races to find the two most important people in his life, in his world. The war is about to come to a close.

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own any characters, ideas, or location's, found in the _**Harry Potter**_ universe, it is property of J. K. Rowling, and found in movies produced by Warner Bros. The storyline concept for this particular fanfiction was created in the recesses of the twisted mind of this writer.

_**Warnings:**_ One-Shot, AU-ish (some canon points), OOC-ness, yaoi (**slash**, **male relationships**), DH spoilers (book not movie)...

_**…You Have Been Warned…**_

**A Moment in Time…  
><em>By: TwilightKitsune1- REBORN<em>**

The night air seemed to be crisper then normal for this time of year. There was no breeze for any who was looking to get away from things in their busy worlds crushed together just to breath the air outside. It was as though the world was mimicking the happenings of the people, overwhelming those unfortunates during the motions of war. There were no clouds that floated through the sky to obstruct the light of the moon that hung high in the heavens, and the stars no longer seemed as though they danced; only stood by as eternally silent sentinels. The wild beast's and nocturnal creatures who so readily left their homes in the past during these hours for food and exercise seemed as though they were scared, only coming out into the open when absolutely necessary.

However, it was not as though this was noticed or even cared about by those who were fighting or those unfortunate enough to get caught in the middle. No, the one's who noticed were those who were taking a moment.

"Have you ever heard it so quiet Lucius?"

"Recently?... I can't seem to recall Severus. I only ever come here with you or Draco and since the Dark Lord has taken residence here I seem to be finding less and less interest in the garden. So has Draco... You?" Lucius asked playfully and went down a path that didn't hold any giant flamingo droppings or their '_left overs_'.

Severus followed Lucius without a word, without even a thought. So long they had walked these rows in the Malfoy gardens together and as the times changed that did not mean the care for the gardens had. Severus knew Lucius continued to care for the herbs that grew here, and the House Elves continued to tend to the plants that grew and thrived here because of the _pride_ that Lucius still carried in the Malfoy name. Though people had begun to laugh and snicker at Lucius behind his back, or give callous glances when he was not looking at them when he passed. Severus hated them, those poor cowardly fools, and wished dearly to be able to curse all those who would dare to mock his Lucius. "I will always be interested in anything that is yours... Besides, I have found a few useful herbs for my potion's growing in numerous quantities around the garden."

"That I am sure you planted yourself or had the House Elves plant?" Lucius laughed out and looked back to Severus with a smile playing on his lips.

"I won't tell you that information Lucius." Severus said with a smile of his own on his lips in answer to Lucius's.

For some time they said nothing and walked in a companionable silence, waiting until they were further away from the mansion to speak what they both truly wished to say. "Where is Draco? I would like to see him before I have to leave. The school year is about to begin and I must speak with him before it does. There will be changes Lucius and some he may not like..."

"He's gone out with Narcissa for school supplies. Then he was to go to Blaise's. I sent Narcissa with him just in case there should be an attack from the Order."

"But I would know—"

"I missed you." Lucius blurted out interrupting Severus and his words no longer able to hold himself back.

Severus' eyes grew wide and he looked about them wildly. "Be careful you fool!" He finally said turning back to face Lucius and coming nose to nose with him. Blinking a couple of times in surprise all Severus could bring himself to say was one word, "Idiot." Before he leaned forward and kissed the blond who stood in front of him waiting.

At first the kiss was soft, gentle; a simple touch of the lips. However soon a hunger grew in both of them and the passion that was always held down and caged away inside of them both was unleashed. Their desire for each other fueled their heat, powered their need, and nearly consumed them both in that instant. Lucius grabbed Severus's hips and pulled him closer, not only causing Severus to grip onto Lucius's shoulder's for support but causing him to gasp in surprise by the sudden movement. In that instant Lucius's tongue swept from his mouth to plunge into Severus's deepening their kiss. As their tongues fought for supremacy Severus' hands found their way from Lucius's shoulders into his hair, tangling them into his blond mane and undoing his ribbon so the blond locks were free to fondle. As Lucius felt Severus's ministrations to his hair he couldn't help but smile into the kiss, he loved feeling Severus's hands running through his hair the way he did.

Pulling back from the kiss Severus looked at Lucius. "I truly love this hair of yours. Never cut this, it is far too beautiful."

"Only if you upset me," Lucius joked. Not only did he love the feel of Severus' hand's in his hair but he would be damned if he had his hair lopped off.

"...Don't say that love, I fear one day I may just have to 'upset you'." Severus said as he lifted a bit of Lucius' hair to rub against his cheek.

"What do you mean?" Lucius asked wishing to understand the words but saw in Severus's eyes he would not be told before he even saw the shake of Severus's head.

"I can't tell you... But what I do I do for Draco, so he can have a future... One we never had."

Unable to hold himself back anymore Lucius pulled Severus into a tight embrace. "I will make sure you are in it Severus! I swear."

In that single act, in those small words Severus felt his heart nearly break. Severus knew what he had promised Dumbledore, what they had done before he died, and how his actions had changed his own future with Lucius... He had to speak with Draco before it was too late, his time was nearly up and Voldemort would figure it all out soon enough. Severus could almost feel death by his side now.

_**XxXxX—XxXxX—XxXxX**_

How could they have known that that would have been one of the last real nights they had together? Soon it was known that Harry Potter never returned to Hogwarts, Death Eaters and all those loyal to Voldemort were now out in mass numbers rounding up all those who were trying to hide; witches, wizards, and any creatures that held no loyalties. No one was safe anymore. Lucius could hardly stomach the '_pure_' these day's... When he had thought of this world this had not been what he had envisioned. It all seemed so wrong to him somehow. Though this would not be a thought he would share aloud or even let loose from the guarded parts of his mind.

As yet another band of ragged looking catchers waltzed through his manor looking for hand outs he showed them to the door. The ministry was a far better place for their haul since the Dark Lord was not interested in every catch that was just run-away wizard's looking to hide in the hilltops and mountains. As Lucius watched the catchers leave he heard their remarks of "poor treatment" and "lying, two faced, lap wizards". Lucius looked to his wife once they were through the fire with their catch.

"Do believe this Narcissa! Fifth time this week, all looking for hand outs from the Dark Lord." Lucius said, his rage nearly palpable from the insults they had received once the catchers had passed through the fire, now already gone from the manor. He paced back and forth to try and cool his anger.

"I understand dear husband, but there is nothing we can do to stop them or their words. They were all ordered to bring their loads here for inspection before taking them to the ministry. The Dark Lord wants the boy, wants Harry Potter found."

"But every load, do they not know how to inspect at the ministry!" Lucius fumed

"Of course they do, but there are still Order member's hiding there that have not been weeded out yet you fool." Bellatrix said from the doorway. "I heard the commotion and saw your rage. I'm guessing another group of catcher's thought it funny to speak poorly to you?"

"None speak worse to me then you... None dare." Lucius said as he glared at Bellatrix.

"Perhaps they just don't have the quick wit I have." Bellatrix smiled before she walked into the room and headed towards Narcissa who was currently sitting on a fainting couch.

"Or they are smarter then you." Lucius said as she passed him causing her to pause.

"What?"

"You heard what I said Bellatrix, you are the fool."

As she opened her mouth to snap back, her hand moving towards her wand, Narcissa stood. "That is enough, from the both of you!"

"But 'Cissy!"

"No! Not here, not now. We must stick together and serve the Dark Lord and complete his goals. Fighting amongst ourselves accomplishes _nothing_." And with that she walked from the room her head held high.

"I will leave this then for 'Cissy and the Dark Lord, but don't think I won't handle this later when all things are finished." Bellatrix said and followed after Narcissa.

Lucius stood for a moment before he called a House Elf. "I'll be in the study, I'll be wanting a glass of brandy." Lucius said without even glancing to see which House Elf answered his call. The House Elf bowed low before there was a _pop_ and it was gone. Lucius could feel a heaviness setting into his body and slightly wondered if it was due to the lack of sleep from work and searching for Harry Potter or if it was due to the lack of contact from Severus that made his body seem so much heavier. Not really needing an answer he ran his hands through his hair and silently wished they were Severus' as he made his way towards the study.

_**XxXxX—XxXxX—XxXxX**_

The battle had been raging all around them for what felt like an eternity. Lucius had been told to remain close to the main flank, along with a few others that Voldemort trusted. His inner most circle. As they marched on the grounds of Hogwarts he could feel himself just wishing to see Draco or Severus, to know that they were alive; a sign that they were okay. Nothing ever came but Lucius had to trust that Severus would protect Draco no matter the consequences. A few times he had to hold Narcissa back from the line of battle when she would have the look to rush forward when it _looked_ clear. He was no fool though because when other's tried to rush forward, they were killed in their attempts. Slowly though they were making their way forward as those inside were being pushed back. Lucius could see it now, the light was losing out and soon the darkness would overtake everyone.

That is why, when the Dark Lord suddenly returned to the battle field from some unknown place and announced a pause Lucius couldn't understand. They were so close to the castle; Lucius was so close to Severus and Draco that he could nearly feel them both in his arms. He said nothing though and merely followed his Dark Lord into the Forbidden Forest with the other's, his wife as silent as she had ever been. Bellatrix was nearly dancing in her delight and Lucius watched as she hung from the Dark Lord's arm. There was a sick lust in her eyes, a sick need to serve her master; but there was something else that even Lucius could never understand fully. It was that part that made him almost hate Bellatrix, and pity her at the same time.

"Why do we wait so long my Lord?" Lucius asked as they settled around a fire that some nameless face started before backing away for his master.

"Because I wish it." Was all Voldemort said as he turned his cold eyes on the fire. "Is that not enough for you to know?"

"It is enough for me my Lord!" Bellatrix said as she clung so hard to Voldemort's arm it was squeezed between her breasts.

Voldemort turned to her and patted her head as one would a child for answering something correctly, "I know Bellatrix, my loyal Bellatrix. You serve me so well, continue to please me won't you?"

"Always my Lord!" Bellatrix said with enthusiasm. "When that boy comes, if you wish it, I will kill him for you."

"NO!" Voldemort said and nearly threw her to the ground. "I am to kill him. I alone. Is that understood?"

"But master—"

"Do you disobey?"

"Never! Never would I displease you!" Bellatrix said as she groveled and kissed the robes at Voldemort's feet.

"I know you wouldn't Bellatrix. Not on purpose... That is why you will be punished for only a moment."

The shock on both Narcissa's face and Bellatrix's were nearly identical as the Cruciatus Curse was cast. Voldemort smiled that same cold smile down at her as she cried out for mercy. "And you have it. Remember, only I can grant you that reprieve from the pain Bellatrix. Never think to take my kill again." And with those words he turned back to the fire and waited.

"Yes my Lord. As you wish, I will do as you say." Bellatrix said as Voldemort stood watching the fire and she crawled to him. Lucius could nearly feel the bile rising in his gut just watching her sick obsession with the Dark Lord. Part of him could not wait for this all to end as another was scared of the outcome.

As the time ticked by and the hour passed Voldemort still stood unmoving by the fire, his head bowed and his white hands folded over his wand. Behind him floated Nagini, the great snake, swirling and coiling in her charmed cage, like some sort of monstrous halo. "I thought he would come. I expected him to come." Voldemort watched the flames leaping and dancing in front of him. "It seems I was mistaken."

"You weren't" Harry's voice came from somewhere inside the Forest; as he spoke he walked into the light the fire gave out.

Lucius turned to watch the boy's approach as all those who hadn't been expecting him to come reacted to the sudden appearance of Harry Potter. Voldemort stood frozen though, still as a statue, except for his red eyes that followed Harry's movements. There was nothing between the two except that fire that burned, the fire that danced.

"HARRY! NO!" That fool yelled bring attention to himself and causing the guards on him to readjust. He had been forgotten once Harry Potter had come. If he had stayed quit he may have been able to free himself, may have been able to save the boy. Doubtful, but it was a comforting thought for one who still had a heart. "NO! NO! HARRY, WHAT'RE YEH—?"

"QUIET!" roared Rowle before he flicked his wand and silenced the giant fool.

Bellatrix was on her feet now and looking eagerly from Voldemort to Harry, Lucius could see she was getting excited by this turn of events but her lesson from earlier was keeping her in place. The only things that moved now were Nagini, as she floated above coiling and uncoiling in her glittering cage behind Voldemort, and the flames of the fire.

Lucius watched as Voldemort and Harry Potter looked at each other. Voldemort tilted his head the side, obviously considering the boy who stood before him. A smile came to Voldemort's lipless mouth that did not even touch his eyes, a smile that mocked smiles. "Harry Potter." Voldemort nearly whispered, as though spitting out the words. "The Boy Who Lived."

Voldemort raised his wand, his head still tilted to one side the way a curious child would tilt their heads and now Lucius understood. Harry Potter was not drawing his wand. He was not fighting back. Lucius watched in horror as he realized and felt Narcissa grip his hand tightly beside him, obviously she realized it too. There was nothing either could do as the green light of the killing curse left their Dark Lord's wand. The deed was done. Harry Potter's lifeless body flew threw the air and hit the ground with a sickening thud.

However before anyone could celebrate Bellatrix's scream pierced the night air. Their Dark Lord had fallen. Everyone rushed to his side, Lucius did as well but he did not get into the crowd of pressed bodies staying back to watch from the side.

"My Lord... _my Lord_..." Bellatrix said to Voldemort, her voice throaty and making Lucius dearly wish to back hand her for doing it as though they were lovers. He also knew she was doing it in front of everyone to show how devoted and close she was to their Dark Lord, the one who had just killed Harry Potter. The only one who could kill Harry Potter.

Yes Harry Potter had been their enemy but he had been a child all the same! The collapse of their Dark Lord... Lucius could not decide if he was happy about this or worried.

"That will do." Voldemort said and dismissed her clutches as he awoke and all those around him scattered back. He began to stagger to his feet and his glance promised pain to any who would try to 'help' him in his weakened shape. Bellatrix was the only one who remained by his side, unafraid of his glances and promises punishment.

"My Lord, let me—"

"I do not require assistance," Voldemort said coldly before fully standing up and looking to Harry Potter. "The boy... Is he dead?"

Lucius felt shock fill his body. How could he not be dead? Looking to Harry Potter he raised an eyebrow. Sure there had been pity at first when he thought the Dark Lord had killed him but should the boy still be alive... What type of magic gives him the right to live after spells are cast on him that would kill anyone else?

"You," the Dark Lord spoke and pointed towards Narcissa. There was a Death Eater so surprised he dropped his ax on her foot causing her to yelp in pain. Lucius was thankful that it was just the blunt side that hit his wife or else there would have been another dead this night. "Examine him. Tell me whether he is dead or not."

Lucius saw fear in her eyes but she nodded her head and slowly, cautiously, walked to Harry Potter's body. He was proud of his wife's strength; he doubted he would be able to get so near the boy with out thinking of their Draco. Lucius watched her kneel down and get close enough to check for a heart beat and breath. It was then he realized at some point while they had been at war her hair had come undone.

With out really thinking about it he mindlessly reached back and grabbed hold of his blond hair to check to see if his ribbon was still tied tight. Smiling he found his hair was still bound. "He is dead!" Narcissa called back to them and it was as though everyone exploded in celebration.

"Harry Potter is dead at my hand and no man alive can threaten me now! Watch!" Voldemort called out as he used the Cruciatus Curse on the boy's dead and limp body. Lucius wanted to look away but knew should he look away that would show weakness and that, at this point, would be a grievous mistake. "Now we go to the castle, and show them what has become of their hero. Who shall drag the body? No— Wait—"

Lucius watched as Voldemort untied the giant fool on the tree. He could see the tears in his eyes and Lucius wondered if the half giant was under a spell to do this act or if he was doing this under his own volition. "You carry him, he will be nice and visible in your arms, will he not? Put on his glasses he must be recognized!" the Dark Lord barked out with a laugh and almost, for a moment, seemed excited. "Move." The dark Lord commanded and slowly the Giant staggered forward with the lifeless body of Harry Potter. It was as though the Dark Lord had begun a parade and the dead boy was his center attraction as all who had been waiting in the forest moved towards the castle again to now take it from those who would surly give it up after they had lost their hero.

_**XxXxX—XxXxX—XxXxX**_

Lucius gripped Narcissa's hand tight as they ran through the halls of Hogwarts in search of Draco, in search of Severus. Lucius hoped they were alright, hoped they were together. He didn't know what was going on, all he knew was the battle still ragged around them but they had finally made it into the castle. "Stay close to me and do not let go of my hand Narcissa." Lucius said as he quickly dispatched a statue that jumped to life and tried to bar their path.

"Potter told me—"

"You spoke with Potter!" Lucius interrupted rounding on his wife. "When? How!"

"When I checked to see if he was dead. I wanted to know if Draco were alive. I no longer care for this war husband, I no longer care who wins. All I want is my son in my arms again."

Lucius looked at her for a moment and he could understand what she meant. He too wanted Draco back in his arms, but there was a shame bubbling inside him behind his understanding and pride for his wife, because he also wanted Severus back in his arms as well. "Then we must hurry. Come."

After they had spoken for that brief moment it was as though that was all the castle needed to hear. No longer were they attacked by statues or suites of armor, all that stood in their way was flesh and blood wizards which they easily avoided by distracting and leading into other duels with other Death Eaters. They knew they had no time to waist. As they ascended another flight of stairs and Narcissa was caught by some unseen trap, her shriek sounded in the mass hysteria of the night. "Mother?"

"Draco!" Narcissa said as she struggled to free her foot, Lucius pausing in his movements to help free her as he looked to a darkened corner.

"MOTHER!" Draco cried and rushed from his hiding spot. "FATHER! You came, you actually came, and you're alive!"

"My son! Oh my child _you're _alright!" Narcissa wept openly as she engulfed Draco into her arm's.

"Draco!" Lucius said taking his turn to hold Draco after he had helped his mother from the trap stair. "You are unhurt?"

As Draco wiped his tears from his eyes he nodded. "Yes father. I just suffered a punch to the face after being saved by Harry Potter."

Lucius raised his eyebrow at the news. He truly did not understand The Boy Who Lived but as long as his son was alive that was all that mattered and their 'school boy rivalry' can go to doing what ever they wished so long as he had his son. "Severus!" Lucius put on a show for acting as though just realizing Severus's absence but the look from his wife was one Lucius knew all to well. "Draco, do you know if he's alive still? Perhaps battling somewhere looking for you?"

"I've not seen him for some time father... Father, Crabbe he..." Draco did not need to finish the sentence. Lucius could tell by the look in his son eyes.

"We can speak of this all later Draco, right now we must move to where it is safe. Come." With that Lucius took hold of Draco's hand as Narcissa followed behind, her eyes only on Draco but seeming far away. Lucius would hide them away first and then return to look for Severus. Severus had to be alright, he had to be...

_**XxXxX—XxXxX—XxXxX**_

The rain outside seemed to be coming down in torrents but Lucius paid it no mind. He sat in his large, overly sized chair, facing away from the only window in his study so he did not see the rain outside only heard the regular drumming beats the pellets of water made as they hit the pane of glass. He sat watching the flames of his fire dance in front of him as though it were putting on a privet show just for him. The room seemed so empty even though there were shelves with books of every sort on nearly all the walls and a desk that sat in the center of everything. The mantle above the hearth held only two items. One of the items was a clock the seemed as though it was absently ticking down the seconds to something that was never to happen; the other was an empty frame.

Lost in his mind it took him a moment to realize his space had been intruded on. Turning tired eyes on the Elf that stood next to the chair he took a moment to _look_ at the thing. It was obviously on of the older generations with hair growing from his chin and ears and nose, not to mention the bend in his back. There were also the rags he wore. They were old too, worn and tattered, and nearly covered in stains from who knows what. "What do you want?... I forgot your name you all look the same to me."

"I's be Denkor." The House Elf said bowing low, "and I's be checking on you master. Wondering if you's be needing anything?"

Lucius thought for a moment. Denkor? His heart clenched when he recalled, "You were Severus' House Elf that he left me then? I had forgotten he had one. He never really called on you much."

"Aye. The late Master Severus was a gentle soul and always preferred to do things himself. I's never really understood him at times and was more of his assistant in potion makin' then anything else." Denkor admitted with a solemn look.

"Then Denkor I'll have you mainly make me potions when I need them. Might as well not let your skills go to waist." Lucius said as he thought of Severus and wondered slightly if he had been making a successor in Denkor for his potion skills. "I also want you to teach the other House Elf's how to do thing's you can do with the potions. You'll find ingredient's of some of the potion's in the garden." Turning to look back to the fire Lucius nodded, yes this was something Severus would have wanted. "But first Denkor... Bring me a glass of brandy."

"As the master wishes." Denkor said and with a pop he was gone leaving Lucius alone in his study again.

It would be good to have Denkor around, he may just ease the ache that Severus's death had caused in Lucius' heart. It was obvious that Denkor was a sharp House Elf, as far as House Elf's went. It was also clear since he had dared to enter this study he either did not know his place to his master's or he knew the secret between Lucius and Severus. Knowing Severus he would most likely have told the little House Elf... It did not matter anymore though, not much mattered anymore to Lucius.

Another pop sounded and Denkor stood beside him with the glass of brandy as well as the bottle on a serving tray. Lucius smiled, yes this House Elf was sharp. "Thank you Denkor. You may leave it and return to your duties."

"As the master wishes." Denkor said with a bow and a pop and he was gone.

Lucius reached out and took a sip of the brandy and felt the familiar warm burn as it made its way down his throat. Yes, not much mattered anymore except Draco and his happiness which surprisingly enough centered around one Golden Boy that he talks of quite often nowadays. Lucius could see the looks of shock, horror, and revulsion in Narcissa's face when she looked at Draco as he spoke of Harry and Lucius knew he'd have to explain to Draco one day how that pain is no one's fault but Lucius's own for being selfish and thinking to hide an affair and destroying a powerful woman's trust in humanity and love. He was truly a fool to think he did not have everything he needed when he was with Severus and cared to highly of what others would whisper.

Because of that he had destroyed himself and Narcissa. He had wasted his life and the possible life he could have had with Severus. He no longer cared for the Malfoy name that had once been so damn important to him that he threw everything good away. Now he was lost in a life that held no love, no lover, no heart. He felt that lonely emptiness he always thought he had before Severus; now understanding what Severus had saved him from. If only Lucius had been the one to save _him_.

Nearly finishing a third of the bottle Lucius could feel his eyes beginning to become heavy. How he wished Severus had lived, how he wished they could be truly together _now_. His drunken eyes lifted towards the empty frame that sat on the mantle. "I took your picture down... You upset me love and I didn't want to see your face again... I'm so very tired... Of my tears..." Lucius said as he finally drifted off into a fitful sleep, his undone hair falling into his face.

…_**The End…**_

_**A/N:**_ Okay so there you go, another Harry Potter One-Shot! I was worried half way through cause I saw this heading off course but, woohoo, I got it back there. Now, yes, this is a One-Shot but I am thinking of writing this in a Narcissa view, but then again not really. I mean it would be even sadder and angrier at points if I went Narcissa on this. I hate to say, but when you become as "strong" as she is you tend to take bumps and in those bumps you get slightly angry... But I did have an interesting idea for Bellatrix while writing this. I do so love the crazy, abused, slightly out there roles! Also I know I just jumped into the Lucius/Severus but oh come on, who's with me here! I tried to talk to people about this and I got raised eyebrows and I couldn't believe it! (Do I really need much of a back story love for them or can't you use your imagination?) **(Side note: I have yet to see the last movie to the Harry Potter series so please please please don't say anything that would give anything away! This story is mainly based around the books and my own mind thus the AU-ish warning with a side of canon points!)**

Also I know I need to be working on _**Longing to be Found**_ this was just a jump start since the big _shock_ that is life (any details can be found on my LJ). As always let me know what you think!** R&R**


End file.
